Someone To Come Home To
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Saying goodbye before a trip.
It was past six o'clock on a Friday evening. _Not quite déjà vu,_ Woody thought as he stood on the desk, the sunset painting the bedroom in a red glow. But it was a different bedroom this time. A different bedroom with new friends. Still the situation was more than a little familiar, and he wasn't the only one thinking it.

Bo was sitting on the edge of the desk, looking pensive. With a smile, the Cowboy hitched up his belt and strolled over to her. "Hey howdy hey, Little Lady."

She looked up at him but didn't smile back. "You will be all right?"

"What? Of course I will!"

"Last time you didn't come back."

"Bo, that was a year ago!"

"Actually it was a year, one month, three weeks, and…" she paused. "Six days."

"You've kept track?" She didn't answer. Woody sighed. "I'll be fine. Really!" He tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's just a trip to Pizza Planet!"

"It was just a trip to Pizza Planet last time."

"But Buzz and I are friends now! Nothing's going to happen! We'll probably end up sitting in the booth most of the time with Mom while Andy plays games!"

Bo looked over at Buzz who was standing nearby. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Have you ever noticed that strange things tend to happen to Buzz whenever he goes anywhere?"

Woody frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." She stood up, smoothing her dress as she did. Looking up at her Sheriff, she said, "You just come home to me, Cowboy. And don't take two days to do it."

Buzz was still standing off to the distance, trying not to listen in. Even if Woody and Bo weren't exactly keeping their voices low, it still wasn't polite to…

" _Buzz!"_

The Ranger jumped at the sound of his name. As he turned, he could see Jessie behind him, grinning. She held out her hand. "I'd just like to wish you luck! I know you'd do the same for me!"

"Uh…" Buzz blinked. "What?"

"Shake my hand, Buzz."

"Oh…Yeah, yeah…" Slowly, he inched his hand toward her outstretched one.

Impatiently, Jessie grabbed his hand and shook vigorously. "There!" She smiled…

Then grabbed the Spacetoy and dipped him backwards, propping his neck in the crook of her elbow, her other hand clasped to his waist as she pressed her mouth to his.

" _Jessie!"_

Jessie dropped Buzz and ran to the edge of the desk. _"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!"_ she screamed as she dove over the side and on the chair. She scrambled to the floor and tore across the bedroom, knocking over Potato Head and sending his parts flying as she did.

Bo was shaking, hands over her mouth as she tried to unsuccessfully hold in her laughter. Woody shook his head and walked over to the woozy Space Ranger. "All right, better pull it together, Pal. Andy's going to be up here any second to get us."

"Right…" Buzz had a dopey grin on his face. "Where're we going?"

"Pizza Planet!"

"Pizza Planet! Right! I'll drive!" And with that he walked off the edge of the desk and crashed to the floor.

As Woody peered over the edge to make sure his friend was okay, he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. "Be safe, Sheriff," he heard Bo murmur as she pressed her face into the back of his vest. "Look out for each other."

Woody turned and pulled her into a hug. "I promise."

Footsteps pounded outside the bedroom door. A moment later, it swung open and Andy ran in eagerly. inside. He paused, looking in front of the desk, surprise on his face.

"How'd you get down there, Buzz?" he said, scooping him up. "Did you run out of fuel cells while flying?" He gave the Ranger a high five, then turned to Woody, lying prone on the desktop. "Howdy Woody! You ready for Pizza Planet?" He picked the doll up. "Guess what? They've got just _Black Hole 2001_..."

As their owner walked out of the bedroom, chattering happily, Woody dangled from his hand. Tonight would be fun, he thought to himself. Any night out with Andy was fun.

His brown eyes caught sight of the window. Bo was standing on the sill where she had been set earlier during a game of "Race to the Top of Machu Picchu." Andy's back was fully turned, so she broke character. Just for a moment. She waved and blew a kiss to the Cowboy.

Woody was looking forward to tonight...but to his surprise, he was also looking forward to coming home. Well why not? He had someone wonderful to come home to.


End file.
